The Funny Horror Game Show!
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: Join Carson the bronzong as he and his friends play random video games for your amusement!
1. Chapter 1

Cruz sat at the computer screen with Carson, Lily, Tiffany, and Rodman behind him.

" So, what's the point of this game again?" asked Cruz slightly nervous.

" You have to run up the hill and hide," simply explained Tiffany trying not to laugh.

" Ok, but if this game scares the crap outta me, you're the one who's gonna die," threatened Cruz.

He then started the game, the screen showed a safari park, his player was waking up from a nap and a weird voice was talking to him.

" Dude, this reminds me of that horrible mansion, I can't believe I died second,"

Cruz's player then ran up the mountain, but he then heard a giant gunshot which scared Cruz out of his mind.

" WHAT THE F*CK!?" yelled Cruz as he hid behind his seat.

Lily and Tiffany then burst out laughing, while Carson and Rodman were horrified.

" What happened?" asked Carson, with his eyes widened.

" I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" yelled the hypochondriac hysterically waving his arms in the air.

Cruz then moved his player behind a rock, and he then made him try to crawl up the hill.

" IM GONNA MAKE IT!" yelled Cruz with enthusiasm.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Those gunshots were coming from all over the place, Cruz was screaming his head off, as well as Carson, Rodman fainted, and Tiffany and Lily collapsed to the floor in laughter.

The screen then turned fully red, implying that the player was dead.

Cruz was hiding behind his seat, shaking.

" I-I-Is it o-over?" asked Cruz scared out of his head.

" I th-think-k soo," muttered Carson in a fetal position.

Lily then spoke up.

" You guys are scaredy cats," laughed Lily.

" Yeah, nothing scares me," said Tiffany cockily.

Gunshots were then heard, and a man in a safari outfit ran into the room.

The two girls screamed in terror and ran through the wall, leaving a puff of dust following their path.

Carson then started cracking up.

" Man, I got them good," laughed Carson wiping a tear from his eye.

The safari man's clothes fell off, revealing Raggedy, Orb, and Nick. Raggedy was on stilts, Nick was holding up the clothes, and Orb acted as the head.

" Nice one ghouls," said Carson.

" Thanks, and our payment," said Raggedy holding out his hand.

Carson then took out some pokédollars and gave them to Raggedy.

Carson then faced the camera.

" Well, that's all for today, next time we will see who will crack under pressure when Zwei, Spade, Avian, Dime, and Inkley play, eyes," said Carson pointing to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes We hate it

Inkley sat at the computer screen, wiping the keypad with a cloth. He was also accompanied by Zwei, Dime, Spade, and Avian, who was shaking in fear,

" Don't worry Avian, it won't be long, I hope," said Spade touching his shoulder.

" Why do they have to torture us like this?" asked Avian.

" Why does this keypad have to be so dirty!?" yelled Inkley wiping away the stains.

When the keypad was squeaky clean, Inkley sat at the screen and popped up an empty house with a few pieces of furniture.

" So what do I do?" asked Inkley.

" Ye need to find 20 money bags ya see?" asked Zwei.

" Oh,"

Inkley then walked up to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a money bag, he took it and headed to the hall.

" Wow, this is creepy," said Inkley.

Inkley then walked into a room full of trash and debris, which disgusted him.

" Eeewwww, this place needs cleaning, where's a maid when you need one?" asked Inkley.

" Just shut up and play," snapped Dime.

5 minutes later...

Inkley found 10 money bags, not seeing what was so scary about the game.

" This game isn't scary, it's boring, why would they recommend this!?" yelled Inkley.

" Head into the basement to find out," said Dime trying not to laugh.

Inkley then was heading to the basement.

Suddenly, a red inscription appeared on the screen that said RUN!, and a demonic, female, pointy toothed head came flying up the staircase, and it came in a closeup and laughed as the screen faded.

Inkley was stuck, screaming. Spade floated up to him, and slapped him.

" Thanks, but shouldn't you be slapping Avian?" asked Inkley pointing to Avian, who was in a fetal position, looking around the room like he was being watched, while muttering, " A head isn't out to get me, a head isn't out to get me,"

" Zwei!"

" What?"

" You traumatized poor Avian!"

That's when Zwei had a smug smirk on his face.

" Do you have a crush on Avian?" asked Zwei devilishly.

Spade then blushed madly and started speaking gibberish.

" Avian and Spade sitting in a tree, KISSING!" sang Dime laughing his head off.

Suddenly, the head from the game fell from the vent and started screaming, making the others scream.

" AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone ran out of the hut, screaming like lunatics, as well as breaking a hole through the door.

That's when the head then collapsed to the ground, and Lily jumped out of the vent, looking annoyed.

" Aww man, I thought Carson was in this episode," said Lily as Tiffany crawled out of the vent.

" That handsome hunk of steel better watch his back," said Tiffany devilishly.

Lily then turned to Tiffany, shocked. Tiffany, realizing what she just said, blushed madly.

" Anyways, next time, Kyle, Mai, Bob, Jake, and Rosa will be playing, slender," said Lily.

" Now, Tiffany and I are going to have a very, very, very, very long talk about Carson," said Lily turning to Tiffany, who was still blushing madly.


End file.
